The primary objective of the Endocrinology Training Program at the University of Massachusetts Medical School for the past 25 years has been that of the NRSA, namely "...to prepare qualified individuals for careers that significantly impact the Nation's research agenda." Specifically, the Program's goal is to train both clinical (MD) and basic (PhD) scientists whose research will improve the care and outcome of endocrine diseases and diabetes mellitus. The majority of our trainees have entered competitive careers in academic research, government, and industry during the past 25 years. The Program has always focused on traditional endocrinology and diabetes research, but as this application reveals, the faculty has consistently sought to extend the breadth of the training to encompass cutting edge concepts and new technologies. New features capitalize on changes in endocrinology research and institutional growth. The Program design has been refined to provide a rich, intellectual research experience for talented, well-trained, and highly motivated postdoctoral M.D. and Ph.D. trainees. Five areas are emphasized: immunology of diabetes and islet transplantation, neuroendocrinology, cell signaling, bone disease, and steroid/reproductive endocrinology. All five areas are at the forefront of national priorities in endocrine research We propose to support 3 MD and 3 PhD trainees annually for a minimum of 2 years each. All trainees will be mentored throughout their fellowships to ensure continuity of research in endocrine and diabetes related research and clinical application of the research. A new recruitment initiative has been implemented, in collaboration with the American Board of Internal Medicine fast-track. We have recruited MD students to our program to permit their starting research during the third year of residency. MD trainees will have access to graduate school coursework in rapidly developing areas of molecular and cellular biology, whereas PhD trainees will attend special weekly seminars to expand clinical relevance of their research. There will be a formal mentoring committee to monitor each trainee's research progress. The University of Massachusetts Medical School has undergone major expansion of facilities and research opportunities. The mentoring faculty reflects this new growth, with particular depth in the five areas of emphasis. We believe that the proposed organizational and educational program will enhance the research experience of our trainees and address the nation's need for committed investigators in these important areas of medical and research need.